


仙潭

by Ruonian



Series: 剑三 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom, jx3, 剑侠情缘 | Jianxiaqingyuan | JX (Video Games), 剑侠情缘 | Jianxiaqingyuan | JX (Video Games) RPF, 剑网三, 琴藏
Genre: M/M, 小山洞, 平沙落雁, 野战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruonian/pseuds/Ruonian
Summary: 杨清羽走出山洞时，已经是日落西山，山洞外雾气渐浓。出山的农人闻声朝这边看来，只看到雾中人影恍惚似神仙，大惊，以为误入仙境，叩拜后才离去。
Relationships: 琴/藏, 长歌门/藏剑山庄
Series: 剑三 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648561
Kudos: 2





	仙潭

大唐风雅，鹿鸣成书。叶郁风已经记不清多少次在心底暗暗骂自己，自己怎么以前就信了这话。

今天，那个叫杨清羽的长歌弟子又在自己拿着重剑快意恩仇时神不知鬼不觉的看着自己，一曲平沙落雁悄然而下，笑的温和的吓人：“小藏剑，重剑借我一用可好？”

之后便是身体的不受控制，挥剑斩向了自己人。

一两次也就算了，可叶郁风被平沙数次，就感觉自己似是被针对了。坐在曲院风荷，叶郁风脑子里满是琴音缭绕，弹琴之人一身白衣，竟是仙鹿之形，飘然若仙。那人弹琴的样子，谪仙人一般，可谪仙人怎会无缘无故针对他人。叶郁风想不明白，脑中琴音回想，不久就昏昏欲睡了，而仙鹿如梦而来，惹人心乱。

次日叶郁风破天荒的没有拎着剑去日常任务，倒是休闲了起来，去逛逛说不定就出了什么奇遇可以放松心情。可在野外无人之地，夺命琴音再次响起时，叶郁风还有点难以置信。可转眼就见杨清羽已到了自己附近立刻吓得转头就跑。

叶郁风震惊之余在心底还不忘骂了几句这孙子果然是针对我，轻功一跃便想赶快脱身。还没跑出多远，阵法应声落下，便不好动弹。在叶郁风已经准备放弃挣扎时，杨清羽却没有再攻击他，他甚至放下了琴，开口： “今日不见你，便寻来了。”

“你倒是上瘾了？？”叶郁风震惊到

杨清羽不可置否的笑了笑，到他身边摁下了剑，在其颈窝间耳鬓厮磨，弄的叶郁风好生不自在。

可那小藏剑毕竟也不是个什么逆来顺受的主，叶郁风想着那日如梦的仙鹿，头脑一热，秉着打不过就加入的态度，一口吻上了杨清羽的嘴唇。起初，感到对面长歌明显僵硬的反映，叶郁风还暗暗得意。可不久，情况就发生了情理之中的逆转。

杨清羽逐渐反映过来，夺了攻势。杨清羽伸出一只手按住那小藏剑的后脑勺，趁着吻加深之际，舌尖灵巧的舔舐过两人唇齿间，撩拨挑逗。

叶郁风感觉檀香的气息环绕着自己，嘴唇上的柔软带有从未体验过的侵略气息，又温柔万分，似乎是在引导自己，陷入万劫不复。这个吻冗长而又深刻，叶郁风在中间便乱了气息，尽管努力调整气息，依然喘不过气。

稀里糊涂杨清羽将他拖进一个小山洞里，叶郁风此刻胆子也逐渐大了起来，竟拉拉扯扯的要去扯杨清羽的衣物，嘴里也不甘示弱，调笑着讽他：

“长歌门尽是风雅的名声，不料这门下弟子也出了这断袖。”

杨清羽轻哼了一声不予置否，手下明显是报复的动作，手指已经伸到了那藏剑弟子的衣物里，揉搓着乳尖两颗嫣红的颗粒。见他扭着身子嘴里哼哼唧唧的，便又得了趣，手上的力道又加重了几分，揉着的奶肉不断变着形状。

叶郁风也得了好处，扯着杨清羽的衣服挂在他身上亲着咬着，道跟个猫儿似的在颈窝处蹭着讨好。

一来二去，两人的衣物都半褪这凌乱不堪，显然两人都已经陷入情欲，这时候也没人愿意停下来。

杨清羽的阳具已经涨的巨大，他扯过叶郁风，拿那火热的阳具在他股缝间蹭着戳来戳去，寻思着就这样进去那小藏剑不免难受，便耐着性子给他点时间先准备准备。

“那不妨我给先生先舔舔。”叶郁风眨着眼睛望向身后。

那声先生叫的那是风情万种，懒懒散散的小嗓音勾得人魂儿都是颤的。杨清羽差点没忍住直接插进去，他虽然不是迂腐之人，倒也毕竟不是那风月场上的高手，一时间竟被那小藏剑唬住了，倒也遂了他的意。

叶郁风附身过来，手掌先拿着阳具套弄几下，随即含入口中。杨清羽意料之中的干净，私处并没有像其他男人那样的麝香气，倒是不让人反感。

叶郁风先是舌尖在龟头上舔来舔去，浅进浅出，像是故意惹人一般。徘徊了良久，才将阳具塞进喉咙更深处，可他努力了好久也没能将阳具整个塞入。喉咙紧的倒是磨的杨清羽几乎要泄出了。

“你倒是挺熟练的，莫不是经常吃男人这物件。”

杨清羽见他丝毫不怕，也不拘束了，心里倒是有异样的感觉。就想本以为自己能一展雄风，到头来人家也是见过世面的。

“先生莫要不信，见到先生，自然就会了。”

叶郁风把阳具吐出回答他的疑问，也能趁机休息片刻。继而又去含住那宝贝，喉咙这次是学会了，肌肉放松着去适应那阳具的尺寸。

“这东西无师自通，当真是个淫荡的坯子。”

叶郁风吱唔了几声，碍于嘴里塞着东西，也没能反驳出个什么。

杨清羽也没现在就射他嘴里，待看他口活差不多时，便让他停了办正事。

杨清羽摁过他的身子让那小藏剑躺的舒服，拉着他的膝窝处分开他的双腿，阳具硬硬的便在那穴口处来回摩擦，也不急着进去。

叶郁风刚刚空出了嘴巴，喉咙此刻还没恢复过来，被他那么一挑逗，就哑哑的叫出声来，那声音还似是有几分娇嗔的意味。

杨清羽一只手扶住小藏剑的细腰，阳具便硬着插了进去。肠液已经湿润了整个甬道，媚肉一次次的吸着龟头，好像是在抗拒，可又迫不及待的等着阳具的插入。

“先生要是在这儿能痛快了，以后倒也不必弹对我那平沙落雁了吧？”

叶郁风一半喘着，嘴上还是还是不消停，拉着杨清羽旧事重提，声音却被顶的断断续续。

“都是用你身子，不都一样。”

长歌门武学虽不霸道，但是会借巧，杨清羽处处卸了小藏剑的力，一边腰上用力肏着那嫩穴。弄得叶郁风的身子软的没有什么阻力，倒是更容易进入。肉具铁棍似的狠狠肏进去，退到穴口又重重顶进去，肏的叶郁风再说不出一句囫囵话。

杨清羽那阳具还真是粗长的很，叶郁风感觉那肉具在自己身子里一进一出，身子被劈开的感觉愈发明显，肉具一次次的顶近更深的地方，次次顶进刺激着最里面的嫩肉收缩着，夹的杨清羽兴致更旺。纵然本是怜香惜玉之人，也不免肏的恨了些。

“先生那玩意大的，倒不像个读书人。”

叶郁风又逮这机会，出言也不知是夸还是骂。杨清羽此刻也懒得细究，腰上用力用实际行动堵住他的嘴，听到杨清羽被肏的又发出难耐的呻吟，倒是满意的很。

“见识到了，以后多让你见见。”

杨清羽俯下身子，在那小藏剑耳边厮磨出这句。又含住他拿红的滴血的耳垂，舌头舔着吮吸着，不时还用牙齿咬咬。下身的动作没有一点缓和，阳具卷着穴口的嫩肉退出时能拉出些，透明的液体顺着两人交合处流下，滴在两人垫在下面的衣物上。

喘息和呻吟的声音也不知持续了多久，杨清羽照已经被肏的通红的穴里有力顶了几下，也不顾叶郁风的挣扎扭着手腕将他摁住，自己交代在他里面。

叶郁风本不想给他射在自己里面，可无奈挣扎不过，只感觉那热的发烫的精液被注入自己身体里，烫的肠壁的嫩肉又是一阵收缩。杨清羽肏人狠，精水也多。叶郁风本以为完事了，结果杨清羽抓着他的腰又向更深出顶进了几下，又射出一股，精水也随之阳具的深入被顶到了更深处。

杨清羽退出后，那穴口被肏得开，一时间竟不见精水流出。叶郁风感觉小腹被精液填的发胀，又怕那精水流出太多弄污了衣物，也不敢乱动。

杨清羽见他那样，不禁嗤笑出声，随手扯过琴上的玉球挂件，去了绳子便向叶郁风穴口塞了进去。叶郁风感觉有那冰凉的东西进入自己身体，一时间温度的差异让他不禁一哆嗦。

“小藏剑，这可是我最喜欢的坠子，你可的好好留着。”

嫩穴此刻是被肏的松着，小鸡蛋大小的玉球进入的瞬间就被嫩穴吸住，整个包裹进去。只剩一把流苏留在外面，在穴口摇摇晃晃，还真像个兔儿的尾巴似的。这玉球可算是个塞子，把别的男人的精水堵在身体里，一时间也排不出来了。

叶郁风此时也涨的不想动，便耍赖的躺在两人衣物上不起来。本就是午后，再加上折腾这一番，也有了乏意，眯着眼睛便昏昏沉沉的。杨清羽从他身下硬是拽出自己的外衣披着，也不再去叫他。

此刻两人才听见小山洞外是山泉环绕，流水潺潺汇入小湖泊。此处偏僻少有人来，此刻竟莫名静好。叶郁风睡意沉沉中听见杨清羽的琴音，弹的道不是什么旷世名曲，仅是一首普通的小调，仿流水之音。合着琴音，叶郁风入睡极快。熟睡之前，他又想到的那日入梦的仙鹿，也是这般感觉。而此刻，那仙鹿化为一白衣公子，与他携手同游。

杨清羽一曲终了，回头看叶郁风嘴角含笑，也不知做了什么好梦。他也不由勾唇，笑的温柔万分，伏在叶郁风身旁在他嘴上落下一个轻吻。

杨清羽走出山洞时，已经是日落西山，山洞外雾气渐浓。出山的农人闻声朝这边看来，只看到雾中人影恍惚似神仙，大惊，以为误入仙境，叩拜后才离去。


End file.
